Catherine Odette
Catherine Odette is a main character introduced Senki Zesshou Symphogear INTERNATIONAL. Catherine's relic is Aram, replacing the Carnwennan relic she used during INTERNATIONAL. '' Etymology '''Odette '''means "rich" '''Catherine '''means "clear" or "pure" History Childhood Catherine was once a bright, curious girl who wanted to become a violinist. She was taught to play by her older sister, Francine, who Catherine looked up to. When Catherine was 11, Francine joined S.O.N.G as a candidate for a symphogear. Catherine, who lived in France and missed her sister in Japan deeply, flew to Japan to visit Francine, as her parents were away on a business trip at the time. But during the visit, another symphogear user named Dagrun killed Francine in front of Catherine, which she explained to Catherine as her "orders". After Dagrun fled the scene, Catherine heard the sound of people coming her way and fled, as she believed they would think she killed Francine. She hid in a forest, cold and alone, until a woman named Nicol Tasoula Pfenning, who told her that there was a way to bring Francine back, if Catherine joined her organization. Catherine, who was consumed with grief, agreed, but only later realized Nicol was deceiving her. She was given the Vel relic, but lost it during a battle, with no knowledge of its whereabouts. INTERNATIONAL 6 years later, Catherine is one of the key members of the Bose Menschen, who works alongside Dagrun despite her hatred of her, which is fuelled even further by the fact that Dagrun refuses to acknowledge that she killed Francine (though she later learns that Dagrun forgot). She fights using the Carnwennan relic, one of the most powerful relics, and is second only to Dagrun in terms of power. While Dagrun is usually the one getting her hands dirty, Catherine often stays at headquarters, which annoys her greatly. When she is offered the chance to fight Kanade and Kirika, who were protecting the Ruyi relic at a S.O.N.G lab, she jumps at the chance. She easily defeats Kanade and Kirika and takes Ruyi, which is taken to a Bose Menschen lab to be used for an unknown purpose. Appearance Catherine's school uniform is a magenta blazer with a matching checkered skirt, large white bow, black socks, and loafers. Her casual wear consists of a grey sweater vest with a white button down shirt underneath, a knee length black skirt, black tights, and black lace up boots. Personality Catherine was once a kind, curious girl, but turned cold and distant once Francine was killed. She wants more than anything to get revenge on Dagrun who killed Francine, but decides to save that until later. She only listens to the Bose Menschen's orders to bring back Francine, despite not approving of their actions, and feels and acts like a puppet to be used for the Bose Menschen's own gain. After joining S.O.N.G, Catherine grew to be more social and kind, and took up the violin again. She doesn't really care about other people's problems, but will happily do anything Amalia asks, as she reminds her of Francine. Relationships Dagrun Fridrika: They have a very shaky relationship due to Dagrun being the killer of Catherine's older sister, Francine. After Dagrun and Catherine both joined S.O.N.G, it took 2 years for Dagrun to realize that the reason Catherine hated her was because of this, and even though she tried to apologize, she understood when Catherine didn't forgive her. Attacks and Abilities Abilities As the user of the Aram relic, Catherine holds the power to battle Noise using Anti-Noise armor. However, she requires LiNKER to keep her powers stable. Her armed gear takes the form of a spear. Attacks INTERNATIONAL YV * DIVINE HEART❤SPEAR * LOVELY❤BLITZ * TENDER REUNION Activation Song INTERNATIONAL ''Caedes Carnwennan Zizzl YV Amare Tenera Aram Tron Songs INTERNATIONAL * Tanken no Shi Carnwennan * Kiri no Tsuki YV * Yari o Kiru Aram Trivia * Catherine has held the most amount of relics long term, with three relics. Category:Female Characters Category:Symphogear Users Category:Custom Character Category:CustardPuddingHoney Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist